Momentos Dulce o Truco
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Pequeños momentos que se recuerdan en el día de Halloween, cualquier momento es especial, en pasado y en presente. Un pequeño One-Shot SASUHINA para el reto terror octubre 2012 del foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré.


**Hola gente bonita. Con este One-Shot se cierra el **_reto terror octubre 2012_** del **_Foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré._ **Espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, Posible OoC, Horrografía.**

**Genero: Romance/ Humor, quizás.**

**Pareja: SasuHina, leve mención NaruSaku.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

El día de Halloween es una fecha amada por cualquier ser vivo, en los niños mucho más; debido a que van de casa en casa a pedir dulces con sus distintos disfraces. Pero había cuatro jóvenes de 16 años que no precisamente estaban disfrutando de la fecha, eran dos chicas; una de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, y la otra de cabello negro-azul y ojos perla. Uno de los chicos era rubio y ojos azules mientras que el otro era de cabellos y ojos negros. Estaban discutiendo la cordura del chico rubio, cosa que estaban seguros no tenía.

—Naruto, tienes 16 años. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya no estás en edad para esas cosas—decía la chica de cabellos rosa.

— ¡Sakura! —, gimoteó el rubio—, estás hablando como si fuera un anciano. Además una última vez no hace daño, por favor—.

—Lo único que vas a lograr es que te cierren la puerta en las narices, idiota. ¿Y qué se supone que llevas puesto?—. Mencionó el chico pelinegro, con aire serio y molesto.

—Sasuke, es obvio que tú no tienes el sentido de la moda de Halloween. Esto, mi querido amigo, es un traje basado en el legendario zorro de nueve colas. Que dicen fue una criatura que mantuvo aterrorizada a Konoha en la época antigua—, decía Naruto de forma algo altanera y supuestamente sabia.

—Naruto, te ves patético—dijo Sakura directamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Claro que no, me veo genial. Pregúntenle a Hinata—, la chica respingó al escuchar su nombre y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al tener tres pares de ojos en ella.

—Eh… bueno…—.

—"_Si Hinata dice que se ve bien, está loca"_—pensaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

—Pues… yo… bueno… en realidad… es parecido… al traje de expandes verde de Lee—, respondió al fin Hinata, nerviosa y ruborizada. Sakura explotó en carcajadas y Sasuke sólo se permitió una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, mientras que a Naruto lo rodeaba un aura completamente depresiva.

—Hinata, eres mala—lloriqueó el rubio. El traje de Naruto era completo y parecido a un zorro, sólo que en vez de una cola tenía nueve y se veía ridículamente lindo.

—Lo siento—, se disculpó la chica de ojos perla.

—No tienes porque hacerlo Hinata, sólo estás siendo sincera y mostrando la realidad—dijo Sakura luego de lograr calmarse.

—No importa lo que digan, me veo increíblemente genial. Verán que cuando toque esas puertas las personas se enamorarán de mí—, habló convencido Naruto. Después comenzó a caminar a la casa más cercana, ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos, llegó a la puerta y la tocó tres veces.

—Dulce o truco—dijo emocionado el rubio luego de que le abrieran la puerta. La señora dueña de la casa apenas vio a Naruto, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritaron desde el interior de la casa.

—Pero que grosera—. Fue hacia otra de las casa e hizo el mismo procedimiento, la puerta se abrió y una anciana salió—, dulce o truco—.

— ¡AH, AUXILIO, UN MOUNSTRO! —, gritó la señora desesperada.

— ¡No señora, es sólo un disfraz, es sólo un disfraz! —trató de aclara Naruto pero no funcionaba.

— ¡AH, UN ACOSADOR. UN ACOSADOR, SOCORRO! —, la señora sacó un paraguas y comenzó a pegarle a Naruto, que logró escapar de la dulce ancianita.

— ¿Naruto estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura cuando lograron encontrar al rubio tras unos botes de basuras.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero no me voy a rendir, de veras—.

Después de eso, Naruto fue a más casas pidiendo dulces sin éxito. Todos los dueños le cerraban la puerta, lo golpeaban y hasta le soltaban improperios, cosa que empezaba a desanimar al rubio y a cansar a sus amigos que no podían creer la resistencia del chico, mientras más lo rechazaban más insistía.

—Naruto, ya déjalo. Vámonos a casa por favor—pidió la pelirosa, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo en dirección de sus hogares.

—Pero Sakura, no es justo—.

—Si, ya lo sé, tranquilo—. Sakura intentó consolarlo— ¿Vienen con nosotros chicos? —, le preguntó a ambos pelinegros.

—No, daremos un paseo por el parque y luego iremos—respondió suavemente la ojiperla, el chico asintió serio y silencioso.

— ¡Oh! Pero que picarones son, a esta hora el parque debe estar repleto de niños con sus padres, no pueden hacer eso—mientras el rubio decía todo eso, Hinata se iba poniendo más roja de la vergüenza y Sasuke se iba poniendo de mal humor, más del que tenía.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Pero que cosas estás diciendo? Mejor cállate—le dijo Sakura y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

—Vámonos Hinata—mencionó despreocupado el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y comenzando a avanzar en dirección al parque.

—Lo siento Sakura, nos vemos después—se despidió la ojiperla haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hasta pronto Hinata, cuídense—comentó con doble intención la pelirosa pero su amiga no la escuchó, dio un suspiró y miró al chico rubio en el suelo—. Ay Naruto, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —luego de decir eso, con mucha facilidad tomó al chico y lo puso en su hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratara, después empezó a avanzar en dirección a la casa del chico.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Sasuke y Hinata habían llegado al parque y ahora lo recorrían en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino uno muy tranquilo y reconfortante. A diferencia de lo que había dicho Naruto, el parque no estaba repleto de niños, sólo habían unos pocos que iban de aquí para allá pidiendo dulces con sus diferentes disfraces, eso les hacía más fácil la caminata.

—Hace una bonita noche—comentó Sasuke como por casualidad, quería entablar una conversación con la chica, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de escuchar su voz, claro que con discreción.

—Pues si, muy hermosa con esta luna llena—, estuvo de acuerdo Hinata mientras elevaba su vista hacia la enorme esfera plateada que se alzaba en el cielo.

—Exactamente igual que aquella noche en la que te hice la pregunta, de eso hace un año e inclusive es la misma fecha—. Sasuke sentía que la chica estaba a mucha distancia de él así que, con un poco de brusquedad la tomó de la mano, pero el agarre lo mantuvo suave.

—La noche en la que me pediste que fuera tu novia… aunque… técnicamente… no me lo pediste—, recordó la muchacha algo divertida y un poco extrañada, aún le sorprendía como había empezado su relación con el pelinegro. Ese día Sasuke simplemente se acercó a ella y con brusquedad la tomó y la besó, luego le dijo que sería su novia y eso fue todo, tan directo como él.

—Hmp—.

—Pensé que no lo recordabas—habló ella suavemente para disimular el rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que era inútil pues el chico ya lo había visto y se sentía orgulloso de que aún tuviera ese efecto en ella.

—Que no lo mencione no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado—dijo indiferente pero algo divertido, se acercaron a un banco y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y tu hermano nos llevaba a pedir dulces? —preguntó Hinata con nostalgia, el rostro de Sasuke se volvió más serio.

—Hmp, como olvidarlo, se burlaba de mí y luego nos abandonaba a nuestra suerte para ir a acostarse con su novia, y por eso está como está—. Contestó rencoroso el pelinegro, la chica rió suavemente.

—Sí, había olvidado eso, lo siento. Pero… si soy sincera… me agradaba estar a solas contigo… era… reconfortante—Hinata bajó la cabeza casi ocultando parte de su rostro mientras a Sasuke, el nivel de su ego se elevaba más.

—Así que… te agradaba estar a solas conmigo… ¿y que tal ahora? —le susurró suavemente al oído con voz ronca, la ojiperla se tensó pues no lo había sentido acercarse.

—Yo… pues… yo… bueno… eh…—balbuceaba la chica con nerviosismo mientras Sasuke sonreía victorioso, aspiró su aroma y con delicadeza paseo su nariz por el lado derecho del su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, tocándolos suavemente y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Hinata cerró los ojos y también se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que comenzaban a embargarle, poco a poco el beso comenzó a intensificarse, Sasuke pasó lentamente sus manos por la cintura de la chica mientras que ella ponía una mano en su pecho y la otra la colocaba tras su cuello. En ese momento perdieron la noción del tiempo, no importaba donde estaban ni quienes estaban a su alrededor, sólo importaban ellos y su pequeña burbuja mágica. Pero hay veces en que la magia debe acabar y ese era el momento, se separaron por la falta de aire.

— ¿Qué prefieres…? ¿Dulce o Truco? —le preguntó Sasuke en un susurro pasando sus brazos por los hombros femeninos en un abrazo.

—En realidad… no lo sé—respondió la chica aún algo aturdida—, pero… me gustaría… quedarme un rato más… así, ¿podemos?—.

—Claro. Claro que sí—respondió sincero, pues él se encontraba muy a gusto donde estaba, permanecieron en silencio un rato y después agregó—. Feliz Halloween, Hinata Hyuga—.

—Feliz Halloween, Sasuke Uchiha—dijo divertida la ojiperla.

Y así pasaron parte de la noche. De nuevo en su pequeña burbuja donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

**.**

_En otro lugar_

**.**

Sakura caminaba por una calle que bien conocía, era lugar en donde vivía el chico que llevaba en el hombro, tenía mucho tiempo caminando y veía que Naruto aún no despertaba, no podía creer el sueño tan pesado que tenía el chico. Podría estar tocando un banda de rock pesado y él no despertaría.

—Ay Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a despertar? —preguntaba la chica de forma retórica, pues estaba inconsciente. Llegó a la casa del rubio y tocó el timbre, un chico mayor que ella le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Sakura, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el chico, que era rubio y de ojos azul oscuro.

—Vengo a traer un paquete, Deidara—mencionó, señalando el bulto en su hombro.

— ¿Ese es Naruto? —La chica asintió cansada—, su habitación esta en el segundo piso, en la puerta naranja. Buena suerte chica, tengo que ir a buscar una cosa pero ya regreso, puedes dejarlo en su cama, hasta luego—. Y sin más, Deidara se fue dejando a Sakura con el paquete.

—Ash, pero que hermano tan desconsiderado—después decir eso, Sakura cerró la puerta y subió al segundo piso, encontró la puerta naranja y entró a la habitación en donde dejó al rubio, acostado en su cama. Lo miró por un rato y enternecida, lo besó en la frente.

—Sasuke…—murmuró dormido el rubio, Sakura se paralizó y sintió una presión en su pecho—… dame mi ramen cretino y aléjate de Sakura, ella es mía—la chica pelirosa sonrió aliviada y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez en los labios, apenas un pequeño roce.

—Feliz Halloween Naruto… y que tengas un feliz sueño de dulce o truco—, le susurró suavemente en el oído al chico y después salió de la habitación.

—Gracias, Sakura. Buenas noches y feliz Halloween, te quiero—le pareció que había escuchado decir al rubio antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, así que la abrió y vio a Naruto completamente dormido, o eso le pareció, se encogió de hombros y apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y después se fue a directo a su casa. Estaba completamente segura de que había escuchado esas palabras y se sentía feliz, porque inconscientemente el chico la quería y eso la ponía feliz, quizás algún día terminen siendo algo más que amigos.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Pronto traeré otro pero está vez será de terror.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Claro, si lo merezco.**

**%Kisses de chocolate%**


End file.
